


Coffee Break

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Blaise Zabini, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Coffee, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Harry makes coffee for Draco. Blaise raises his eyebrows.





	Coffee Break

“I made coffee!” Harry pressed a steaming mug in Draco’s hands.

“Thank you!” Draco took a sip and nodded his approval. “It’s just right.”

“I’m glad.” Harry grinned. Spotting Draco’s Auror partner behind him, he whisked back to the coffee maker and produced another mug for Blaise.

_“Just right?”_ Blaise hissed as soon as Harry was out of earshot. “If I made your coffee this weak…”

“Just right.” Draco smiled into his mug. “I may have realised there is more to a passable coffee than the ideal amount of beans.” The amicable intentions of the person making it, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This month’s prompt was “Just Right”.  
> Thank you to everyone who left comments in the comment doc! <3


End file.
